


We never know what Life offers

by Bigbangot_5



Category: NCT (Band), NCtizens
Genre: Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, M/M, Post-Muse Breakup (Love Live!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigbangot_5/pseuds/Bigbangot_5
Summary: I always had a belief that forgetting a person isnt as hard as people think. I do agree that it will hurt as hell in the beginning but it will eventually settledown after a while. The first few days, months and years can be your worst nightmare, and gradually you will head back to your normal life, a life without him and alife you are used to before his presence. Atleast that's what I beleieved when he left me, I believed that I will suffer only for a few days or months , and I will goback being myself. Until I was proved wrong.





	We never know what Life offers

Chapter 1: Expected Breakup  
Ten's POV  
Well yes, I was kinda expecting my breakup announcement to be done today. As he just called me and informed that we were having a fancy dinner date. For other  
couples, a fancy dinner date may give hopes for a proposal announcment, but both of us are totally aware of our drifting relationship. So I prepared myself for his  
reasons and excuses and I also had my list ready.  
I was getting ready for the dinner date, as I wore my black suit with a suitable red tie and had my silvery white hair nicely combed back. I reached the  
destination a bit earlier than the said time. He arrived a few minutes later, which is also one of the reasons for our breakup. He wore his red suite , which was  
undoubtedly gorgeous on him, which doesnt fail to make my heart flatter. He sits in front of me and flashes his famous gummy smile and once again I am going crazy  
for him. As we both start ordering the food, I steal few glances of him, which he is aware of. As I watch him I was taken back to our first fancy dinner date. He  
wore the same red suit that he is wearing on our last date. It was on that day, he asked me out and we became an offical couple. He was always the caring and  
possessive type which I had no problem at all. In fact I enjoyed the attention and importance he used to give me all the time. And he always acted like I am  
his whole universe. We then started dating officially and soon became the most popular couple in the campus. We both were some sort of heartthrobs in the campus  
before us dating, so it is natural for the whole campus to be surprised and heartbroken when we came out as a couple. I could say that our university days were  
the best while we were dating, we could stick with eachother and never let go. We were so madly and deeply in love. I was too young and believed that we were  
meant forever, and we could live happily ever after. If someone were to tell me that I could breakup with this man in front of me in my college days I could  
have definetly laughed at them. But now I am sitting in this fancy restaurant to hear the reasons he could say to break up with me. I know that this breakup was  
intended to happen, as I can see our relationship gradually drifting. I cant stand myself seeing both of us moving forward without each other. And thats when  
I decided that I could rather end this instead of pretending that we are unaware about our end , which both of us are clearly aware. Atleast I wanted to have  
a memorable goodbye, our relationship alteast deserves that. As our ordered food arrived, we started to have our food, there was this silence of whom gonna  
initiate the breakup. As I planned on staying quiet, for him to start the conversation, and then he started with a simple how was the day, for which I replied as usual.  
Then for the next 20 minutes both of us focussed on completing our own food.  
" Do you remember this place ?" he asked now trying to make an eye contact with me  
"Ofcourse,I remember do you think I could forget it" I tried not to sound pissed , does he think that I could forget our First date spot.  
" That was the first time I saw you in a suit, and you were as beautiful as you are now" he said and succeeded in making me blush.I dont get the point as if why  
is he saying all of these things now, anyhow he is gonna hurt me in the end by breaking up.  
He gently sighed, and loosend his tie and stared at me, and I know that it is this moment that we are gonna actually talk about the problem that we are  
facing in our relationship now. I could never blame everything on him. As both of us still love each other, but there is something missing, the spark which  
we had in the past is gone. As we became adults, we started becoming busy, our priorities changed. We had different goals and we have chosen different paths.  
But in the intial days, we always tried our level best in giving time for eachother as much as possible, but after a few years it became a mere committment to  
fulfill. Both of us tried our best to not give up on us. But thats when we realised that we have already passed that stage. We no longer needed our backs. We were  
fine by ourselves. Eventhough, both of us were in denial in the start , but we started to figure out the truth and now we are trying to accept it. I know exactly what  
he is gonna tell me now.  
"Lets breakup", he said with a teary eye. And a tear rolled down my eye without my knowledge. Thats when we realised that eventhough we know about our ending  
relationship, but still letting each other go was always an emotional roller coster.  
" As we both know a day like this will come, but now thinking about our separation hurts me more that I expected, but you know that if we continue this we may  
end up hating each other. I always want to remember our happy times together and a Chittaphon that loved me. You are so precious ten and you deserve someone  
better than me. I want you to remember me as your taeyong who loved you ", I could clearly see him trying to hold back his tears and continued saying  
"I will always love you ten" that was his last words and all I could see was his back approaching the exit door. What he said was right if we dont end  
here we will end up hurting each other more without our knowledge. I could hear my heart tearing into pieces right now, this hurts more than it should. And thats  
when I beleived that there is no concept of happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> I can post the second chapter if people like the first one. If even one person likes this I will keep writing. They may be some grammatical errors and spelling mistakes becox english is not my first language.  
> THis is a series but the 1st chapter can also be read separately for angst lovers.


End file.
